


I get overwhelmed so easily

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [91]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Lou Ellen does some things, M/M, Maybe fluff, Nico is a good boyfriend, Overwhelmed, Probably ooc, Will gets overwhelmed, camp counselor meeting, idk - Freeform, kinda angst, not really - Freeform, not very descriptive, she can manipulate the mist, solangelo, ugh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Sometimes at camp counselor meetings when everyone talks over each other at once, Will gets overwhelmed.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	I get overwhelmed so easily

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent fic because I was getting a bit overwhelmed on the discord server because there were so many people talking and the chat was going fast. And then my motivation kinda died halfway through writing this when I realized I was writing it really crappily. *heavy sigh* I decided I might as well finish it anyway because whatever. I have nothing to lose. I've written 100 fics on here, I don't have dignity.

Camp counselor meetings were always anything but civilized. Campers would often get heated about different topics. Today the current topic of debate was the most recent capture the flag game (which was not the intended cause of the meeting this week).

“Will your cabin cheats!” Miranda gardener exclaimed, Will only sighed.

“Miranda please, I know for a fact that my siblings do not cheat,” Will said rubbing his knuckles under the table.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his temples, not even trying to intervene with the argument anymore.

“If you’re going to talk about cheating, blame the Hermes cabin,” Clarisse said, furrowing her eyebrows. She shot a defensive glare at Connor Stoll.

“Hey! For once we weren’t cheating!” Connor protested, slamming his hands down on the table, “we were playing completely fair.”

“Connor, your idea of fair  _ is  _ cheating…” Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

“Irrelevant,” Connor waved away the question.

“There is  _ no way  _ that the blue team would have been able to win. You guys had to have been cheating,” Clarisse insisted loudly. Will winced at her tone of voice.

“Just accept that you lost Clarisse,” Nico said dismissively. He cast a side glance at Will who was sitting at the table right next to him. Off in the corner, Clovis was dozing off. Will wished that he could too.

“Don’t start with that Di Angelo!” Clarisse growled.

“Nico we all know you of all people don’t play fair during capture the flag,” Annabeth raised one eyebrow. Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, sinking back in his chair.

“Now, campers, I think that everyone has gone very much off track,” Chiron started to say but was ignored.

“Next week if the blue team wins I’m calling foul play,” Clarisse threatened, “you don’t win two times in a row with a team-up like that.”

“We’re probably not going to be on the same teams next week,” Connor said.

“Yeah but the Aphrodite and Apollo cabin are always on the same team,” Miranda chimed in very unhelpfully.

“Are you blaming me and Will?” Piper asked incredulously.

“I’m just saying, don’t you find it ironic that your cabins are always on the same team. There’s got to be something fishy with that,” Miranda held her hands up in front of herself.

“For the last time Miranda, my cabin hasn’t cheated as far as I am aware,” Will said slowly, thinking over his words carefully, hoping they made sense. His mind was working a bit slower right now.

“And neither has mine, we just work as a better team,” Piper insisted, “you don’t say anything about the Hades and Apollo cabins being on the same team?”

Miranda glanced at Nico, “Nico is the only one in the Hades cabin besides the times when Hazel comes over. Even then, one person isn’t that much especially since the two of them are dating.”

Nico heaved a sigh. The back of Will’s hand was sore from rubbing it.

“Are you two still going to be pointing names or can we continue with the original topic of this meeting?” Annabeth asked, glancing at Chiron. He sighed with relief.

“Oh you just think you’re so high and mighty Annabeth, like you’re above all this,” Clarisse accused, pointing a finger at Annabeth.

“I’m only saying that we should get back to talking about what we were supposed to be talking about,” Annabeth said.

“And what if I accused your cabin of cheating? Hmm? I’m sure you Athena campers would have thought of something that would fly under the radar of everyone else,” Clarisse said.

“Really? You’re going to accuse me? You can’t just accept the fact that you lost?” Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Come on Annabeth! Come give an explanation of how your cabin couldn’t possibly have cheated,” Clarisse mocked.

Annabeth made a noise between a sigh and a groan of annoyance, “Well for one—”

“And there she goes,” Miranda sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

“What?” Annabeth asked.

“Clarisse was joking,” Connor waved his hand in a lazy circle. Annabeth huffed, her cheeks a bit pink, and settled back in her chair.

“Personally I think you should accuse the Hecate cabin…” Connor pursed his lips.

“The Hecate cabin wasn’t cheating,” Clarisse insisted.

“Oh, you’ll defend them just because they were on your team?” Piper insisted.

“And that was rude Connor,” Lou Ellen said, “you have no proof of anything.”

“Yeah because your weird mist magic,” Connor said.

Lou Ellen groaned and tried to give an explanation where Miranda interrupted. Connor also had something to say about that. In only a couple of seconds, campers were talking over each other and yelling while Chiron tried to regain order.

Will squeezed his eyes shut at the amount of noise, tensing up. He covered his ears.

Two people noticed at different points, Nico, of course, who was sitting right next to him. And Lou Ellen who was sitting diagonally from Will.

Carefully, Nico put a hand on Will’s elbow. Will flinched almost jumping out of his chair, somehow no one noticed that.

“Hey,” Nico whispered, loud enough that Will could hear but no one else could. Lou Ellen glanced around at everyone else who was arguing, she didn’t know what she could do.

“I’m fine,” Will whispered back a bit too quickly. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Nico held out his hand, Will took it without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked. Someone—probably Clarisse—shouted something. Will flinched again.

“I don’t know,” Will licked his lips, eyes darting around the room, “I’m sorry… I don’t—”

“It’s okay,” Nico gave Will’s hand a squeeze.

Lou Ellen caught Nico’s eyes and made a small shooing gesture, she waggled her fingers in a mysterious magic like gesture. She’d cover for them.

“Hey, come on, let’s get you out of here,” Nico said.

“What?” Will blinked, looking back and forth from Nico to the rest of the room, “what do you—?”

“Lou Ellen, no one will know,” Nico nodded in Lou Ellen’s direction.

“I don’t… no… but the meeting,” Will licked his lips, his shoulders trembling.

“It’ll be fine, I know that you’re not okay here.”

“Really loud…” Will murmured, “everyone’s talking…”

“Come on, we’ll go to my cabin,” Nico carefully guided Will out of his seat, looking around to see if anyone had noticed they were leaving, no one did. Will squeezed Nico’s hand tightly. 

Nico shuffled out of the rec room with his boyfriend in tow. As soon as the door was closed behind them and the shouting and arguing had been muffled, Will very gradually realized the tension in his muscles.

“I don’t like it… when everyone talks at once…” Will said slowly, walking close behind Nico.

“Yeah, it’s kinda overwhelming,” Nico agreed, shutting the door to the Hades cabin quietly behind him, “but it’s quiet here see?”

“Yeah,” Will nodded weakly. Nico smiled softly and brushed some of Will’s bangs out of his face. Will closed his eyes again and buried his face in Nico’s shoulder. Nico traced circles in the space between his shoulder blades. Enjoying the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> *heavy sigh* I high key hate this one tbh. Why is it so long? Where did those words come from? Idk. I was supposed to be writing something else but this happened instead I guess. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
